Excuse Me, You Would Like Me to Do What?
by NarutoKyuu
Summary: "Could you please ask Miss Peep some time just what she was expecting me to do? Thanks." Just what was Bo thinking when she asked Buzz to pass on a kiss to Woody? :during TS2:


**A/N: I don't know what I'm doing. ._. All right? I really don't. –sobs– I suddenly had this great, great urge to plunge into the Toy Story fandom. A huge mistake if I say so myself. I'd go into a great story about my childhood, but you don't want to read that, so I'll put it at the end. Enjoy, people equally as twisted as me. c:  
-NarutoKyuu**

_**Warnings: Uh, aside from slash implications (haha, implications, right), probably some OOCness.**_

_**Pairings: Uh, slight BuzzxWoody, and well, WoodyxBo and BuzzxJessie I suppose.**_

* * *

_**Excuse Me; You Would Like Me to Do What?**_

"Please give this to Woody, when you find him."

Buzz Lightyear figured it was a simple enough request and was listening attentively – for the entire one split-second he was allowed to think – _before_ Little Bo Peep finished making her request.

It wasn't just a small, short peck on the cheek either. It was as if Miss Peep was pouring all her love and care into that one kiss – and that kiss certainly wasn't enough to convey those feelings. Or so Buzz felt.

When Miss Peep was done, Buzz coughed awkwardly and quickly said, "I-I don't think it would be the same coming from me."

Although Buzz really meant what he had told Miss Peep, and, at first, he didn't spare a split-second thought of passing on the kiss, trying to tune out the growing argument between Potatohead and Hamm behind him left him with few options to think about. Well, the entire mission was about saving Woody from that horrid "Chicken-Man."

And so he thought about Woody.

This led him to think about what Miss Peep had requested of him.

And, crazily enough, Buzz then considered actually doing said request.

What compelled this thought, he had no idea. He had never once ever thought of the sheriff in such a way, and when the idea crept into his head, he could barely stop himself from physically stopping and banging his head on the nearest flat surface. That would've raised questions from the other toys following his lead. Unwanted questions.

So, Buzz refrained from outwardly showing any distress, and actually delved into these…strange feelings, ignoring the fact that this could possibly result in him misreading the map he had drawn.

In fact, once he started thinking about it, he could barely stop. Not when he was reminding the toys why they couldn't give up on Woody, not when he was formulating a plan to safely cross the busy intersection, and especially not when he was trapped in a new Buzz Lightyear box (procured from who knows where).

He actually thought he felt his, well, what would've been his heart, break just a little when Woody said he wouldn't return home with them.

And when Woody changed his mind, but was trapped, Buzz just _had_ to do everything within his power to rescue him (well, him and the two other toys, but mostly him).

They'd rescued Woody and the other two toys (now identified as Jessie and Bullseye), eventually. Buzz would've liked to say it was easy, but he couldn't even think the thought because it was, truthfully, anything but.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that Buzz was able to actually mull over his thoughts further. And then there was a new thought thrown into the mix concerning Jessie. She was bright…energetic…fun…beautiful…Everything he could ever want, really. But…

"Hey there, Buzz. Something troubling you? You've been glaring at that crayon for the last few minutes like it's committed a personal offense or something."

Speaking, or, well, thinking, of the devil…

"Everything's fine, Sheriff."

Woody raised an eyebrow, clearly in disbelief. "Really now? Well…I'll just be going, then," he said slowly, "Although, I'm afraid that crayon will turn into a puddle if I leave you alone with it for too long."

Egged on by the teasing to do whatever the heck his instinct first told him to do with the situation at hand, Buzz immediately stood, stopped trying to melt the crayon, and pulled Woody down to his level so he could kiss him on the cheek.

No, wait. That was worded incorrectly. So he could fulfill the request asked of him by Miss Peep.

Yeah. That sounds better.

Just to fulfill the request.

Nothing else to it.

It had _nothing_ to do with any possible feelings Buzz might have towards the cowboy.

Yeah.

Uh-huh.

Woody pulled away and looked at his friend with concern. "Uh…Buzz? You feeling okay there, buddy?"

"Perfectly fine, cowboy," Buzz reassured before he started to walk towards the edge of the desk, meaning to make his way down to the floor. It wasn't until he was prepared to jump down (with the help of the table leg) that he thought to give an explanation. Buzz turned back to Woody (who was, expectedly, still standing there confused) and walked towards him. He cleared his throat and said, "Miss Peep, uh, asked me to give that to you, when we found you."

Snapping out of his thoughts as he processed this, Woody asked, incredulously, "And you choose to do this _now_?"

"Well, truthfully, I had forgotten about the request until now," Buzz half-lied. "I thought you would've been more concerned about the actual action, rather than the time it was preformed, quite honestly."

There was a pause before Woody frantically answered, "Well, wait, yeah! I'm concerned about that too! I just…I'm just…agh!"

"Whoa, calm down, buddy. I'm…not entirely sure why I did that either," Buzz tried to explain slowly.

"Well then why…why would you do this _now_?"

"I _don't know_, okay? Just…" Buzz trailed off as he thought of something else. "Could you please ask Miss Peep some time just _what_ she was expecting me to do? Thanks."

Buzz then left, feeling that he had gotten his point across, with Woody standing there, still more than a little confused.

"_Huh_?"

* * *

**A/N: ACTUALLY RELATING TO THE FIC: Haha. I'm done. I'm done with this. I'm done writing for this fandom. This is so stupid and silly and oh my gosh I'm sure other people have noticed this already. I actually don't really like how this played out much, or how it ended…but I'm not really thinking and I feel guilty enough listening to TS2 as I write this. Haha…so this is it. =.= NOT RELATING TO THE FIC: The first time I watched Toy Story 2, I probably didn't notice that, but when I was a little older, I re-watched Toy Story 2 and I couldn't help but notice that small exchange between Buzz and Bo. And then I wondered "What in the world was she expecting Buzz to do? Or was she just not thinking clearly?" Then I **_**actually considered BuzzxWoody**_**. Then I promptly mentally face-palmed and shied away from the pairing. Quite honestly, I think I subconsciously adored WoodyxBo, but truthfully, I actually never took to BuzzxJessie (I actually leaned towards WoodyxJessie, ever so slightly). ._. I dunno why. Even in Toy Story 3, all that BuzzxJessie left me a little uncomfortable on the inside. Why oh why am I cursed like this? OTL  
-NarutoKyuu**

**p.s. That face Woody had when he was watching Woody's Round-Up (mouth agape, eyes wide) was adorable. XD**

**p.p.s. "In a few hours you'll be sitting around a campfire with Andy making delicious, hot shmoes."  
**"**They're called s'mores." Ahahaha. The FACE Buzz had when he said that, and Woody's response. Almost like "You don't **_**eat**_** shmoes, Buzz."**

**p.p.p.s. RexxTrixie is adorable.**


End file.
